


Photo Edit Art Collection

by Alexis_Tenshi



Series: Photo Edit Art Collections [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Cars, Christmas, Coffee, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cryptids, Diners, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Food, Graffiti, Guns, Holidays, Kings & Queens, Leather Jackets, Libraries, Lions, M/M, Magic, Photo edits, Photoshop, Reindeer, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Suits, Target Practice, Trains, Western, Winter, photo manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Photo edits featuring:James/Q cowboysJames/Q/Alec on couchAlec/Q diner dateAlec/Q in bedJames/Q/Alec season's greetingsJames/Q/Alec suits and gunsJames/Q/Alec welcome homeJames/Alec trainsJames/Alec guns on targetJames/Alec love graffitiJames/Q blue graffitiJames/Alec sleepingJames/Alec murder husbandsJames/Q and James/Alec royaltyJames/Q  library (Dom/sub undertones)James/Q  suits (Dom/sub undertones)James/Q kneel (Dom/sub)James/Q  cute side-by-sideJames/Q  leather jacketsJames/Q coffee bar
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Photo Edit Art Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193807
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	1. Cowboys 00Q

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd post these here for posterity, especially since tumblr refuses to show my stuff in the tags lately.
> 
> **If the photos don't show up, please let me know so I can fix the links.**


	2. domestic 00Q00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If the photo doesn't show, please let me know so I can fix the link.**


	3. Alec/Q diner date

Open up, Q! You’ll like it!


	4. Alec/Q in bed




	5. 00Q00 season's greetings

So if three reindeer-cryptid spies were to send holiday cards...


	6. 00Q00 suits and guns




	7. 00Q00 welcome home




	8. James/Alec trains




	9. James/Alec guns on target




	10. James/Alec love graffiti




	11. 00Q blue graffiti




	12. James/Alec sleeping




	13. James/Alec murder husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea and original sceenshots for this one thanks to Espiritneo


	14. 00Q and James/Alec royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU this time! Featuring both James/Alec and James/Q.....or possibly a fun poly foursome!


	15. 00Q library (Dom/sub undertones)




	16. 00Q suits (Dom/sub undertones)




	17. 00Q kneel (Dom/sub)




	18. 00Q cute side-by-side




	19. James/Q leather jackets




	20. James/Q coffee bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've reached 20 (!!!) works/chapters here, to save anyone trouble scrolling by the list in the summary, I'll be starting another collection when/if I continue. 
> 
> Hope these have been enjoyed! Kudos and nice comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
